A night together after Ch42
by GallyGr01
Summary: As the title says: "A night together"   after ch.42
1. Chapter 1

Now, she was holding my hand tightly! She really wouldn't let go... with that big smile of hers... just a happy brat! How could she be so shameless? And what was I supposed to do?

"Hey, just let go...you're not a little kid anymore!"

That's exactly what was making this whole situation that dangerous...

As an answer, she just tightened her grip. _Oh god, stop mocking me!_

She wasn't smiling anymore. She was sleeping peacefully, with a somewhat concentrated look, like an angel on praying duty.

She definitely wasn't a little girl anymore, and it would grow harder and harder for me to stay with her in such an innocent way! At that moment, this might have not been the only thing growing harder...

_WHAT SHOULD I DO? Yeah, right, do not panic! Try to think of something. You should find something, aren't you the O' so great Daisy? Well, right now, you're just some FUCKED UP MIND FUCKING TALKING TO ITSELF! Teru, just take a look at what you've done to me. Look at what I've become. I might go bald as well!_

I could feel the happiness coming from her touching my hand mixing up with the sharp pain of not touching her more. I was dying to hug her, to feel her skin beneath my fingers. She was calling my body... she was calling my soul. I wanted her so much! She had to be mine.

As my body began to shake with desire, her subtle voice came to my ears. A quick check confirmed that she was still sleeping soundly. What was that? Was I going insane?

And then, the same sound again... someone was laughing. It was a warm and innocent laughter; it was Teru's laughter. I was there, sitting next to her, my head full of her sweet voice, madly in love with the singing tones coming from her, smiling like an ass at such a pure beauty, and kind of ashamed of my previous filthy thoughts.

I had to take this opportunity to cool down a little.

She might have been my sleeping beauty, but it was out of the question my scaring her by being the beast!

Moreover, this wasn't the first time. We had already spent a night together, sharing the same bed, and it was more or less under the same circumstances. So, what was I so afraid of?

I stood there for a few minutes more, my hand covered by hers, her fingers periodically squeezing mine, before lying down right next to her, always looking at her face. I could see her chest moving up and down as she was breathing. She truly was a master-piece; God could be proud!

I shut my eyes for what was meant to be seconds, and...my mind was drifting...

_I fell asleep!_ As my mind was busy trying to fix some kind of data error to understand what had happened, I went on opening my eyes.

A pair of brown eyes was looking at me. I might have reacted strangely since they started looking at me with concern. Who is it? Where am I? Am I awake? I could't see anything except for those eyes. The rest of the room was to blurry for me to recognize. My mind was going frantic as I felt something warm and soft stroking my cheek. The room suddenly lit up, and Teru was right here, her big brown eyes staring at me with amusement, few locks of her long hair crossing her face, her slim arm connecting her fingertip on my skin to the rest of her tiny body. She was just to much.

My eyes fell to her mouth. She wasn't even smiling. At that moment, I swear I heard my heart break. The urge to kiss her was big... but my resolve was intact, I wasn't going to scare her. I put on a soft smile... She smiled too, taking back her hand.

"Morning!" was all she said in that singing tone of hers.

"Mor...ning...?" I returned hesitantly, somehow surprised by her previous statement. That caused her to giggle. She was so adorable! I wanted to hug her so much. That might have been written all over my face because, in the blink of an eye, she was grabbing my shirt with her small hands and crashing her face against my chest. As I was trying to recompose myself, I became aware of the fact that her entire body was pressed against mine.

"Thank you for being there, thank you for staying with me! I've missed my Daisy so much... Thank you for not leaving again"

It made my heart squeeze, and I hugged her in response. I hugged her to the point of crushing her. I hugged her this time for all the times I had restricted myself. I wouldn't care if she could breathe or not, I was taking revenge for my yearning heart that I had always ignored.

I buried my face in her hair. Her scent was filling up my soul. She was perfect. I could have died at that very moment.

I finally loosen my grip, kissing her hair. Teru was there, in my arms, slightly shaking. She made way for her face to turn up, her eyes meeting mine, blushing harder every second. Her hair was messy. She was sexy! There was no way for me to consider her as a kid anymore.

"You're so tantalizing! I could die..." fuck, this one wasn't supposed to be said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're so tantalizing! I could die..." fuck, this one wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

I froze! She froze too. Well, I guess she got my point! She was truly in shock. I wasn't sure she was breathing anymore.

She was still looking at me, her eyes deep into mine. There I was, talking to myself again: _stay put Tasuku, just fucking stay put_.

I felt she was relaxing a little. And then, she smiled. Please, Teru, don't! Just don't smile at me like this!

"You know what, we should get up now.

-Oh! Bad guys to catch?

-It's beyond the point Teru. I meant what I said. You really are tantalizing. So, please, hurry and get up!" I walked out of bed, but she didn't move, slightly curled up, pouting a little. She was the cutest thing I'd been given to see. I went to the small kitchen of the hotel room.

"Will coffee be ok? We could go out and eat somewhere...?" I turned to her waiting for an answer, but all I found was a quiet Teru, getting up reluctantly, sadness spreading across her face.

"Teru, please, will you stop behaving like a spoiled little kid?"

She stopped and stood there, her face hidden behind her bangs.

"Teru?"

She was shivering.

"Are you feeling sick or something?"

Her whole body began to shake. She took an unsteady step.

"Teru!"

I ran through the room to catch her before she could fall. She was crying. God, she was crying so much that I felt like a brat, completely lost to her tears.

"Teru, what is it? What have I done for you to cry like this?"

No answer. I was still holding her.

"Calm down Teru, we need to talk...

-Talk, about what Kurosaki? It's no use, really, it won't change anything. You'll always see me a stupid and naive little girl. Everything you do, It's just you being obedient to my brother. Always taking care, worrying about my safety and my well-being... for whose sake are you doing it? For me? Maybe my brother? Or is it for yourself? You know what, you can stop it now. I don't need you. You're not my brother, so please, stop bothering. Just leave.

-Te...ru...

-LEAVE! I don't want to see your face anymore! You're hurting me! I'm so sick of it!"

I wasn't able to move at all. She looked up at me, still in my arms; I had really pissed her off. She suddenly got up, escaping from my grasp. I was too taken aback to oppose. She ran to the bathroom door, tripped over a bag and fell. I stood there, staring at her, fucking freaking out, unable to speak a world! _What have I done!_

"The punishment. Never forget" Souichirou's voice echoed in my mind.

My Teru was crying, she was furious, and this was all due to me. I knew this would happen. I would make her sad, angry, desperate. I should have stayed hidden in the shadows, protecting her from afar. This was my punishment. Teru's sharp pain, that's what would hurt me the most.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't..." I was still hesitant about what would be the next move.

"Teru, let's have a talk...

-You leave me Kurosaki... YOU STOP TOYING WITH MY FEELINGS!

-toy...ing?... YOU, STOP FUCKING WITH ME! "

At that moment, I chose the path I would walk through.

"Teru, I'm not going to back off now. It's to late. So shut the fuck up now!"

She rose her head to look at me, startled, her mouth open but no sound coming out of it.

I was irritated to death. I took my cell:

"Yeah, it's me. No, not moving. No... spending the week. Of course both of us. I don't care. Not of my concern anymore. Well, we'll see next week. Consider it as holidays. OK? Ok! Yeah, right, you go on with your fantasies. Hanging up." Now, we could settle things for good!

"Teru, please, be a good girl and listen to me. I'm not sure of what made you go that mad but whatever it is, I'm sorry. You hear me? I'm truly sorry. I don't want to hurt you. That's what I've always feared the most. That's why I was so ashamed about the things I've done in the past and that's also why I tried to distance myself... so that I wouldn't make a move on you. But you already know about this... I know you've been talking to Riko quite a lot recently... So tell me, what was that about me toying with you? I've been struggling with my own feelings all along!"

She kept staring at me. There was no way for me to guess what was in her mind. And this was such an embarrassment...

" The way I feel about you, the way I've always felt about you... I'm sure you know about it, so please, don't overreact over small things. Don't take my words to heart... I was trying to cool down a little, that's all."

Her eyes went wide. She got up and walked towards me.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're my precious Teru, my innocent and pure Teru and I don't want to break that! You have to understand..."

For a moment she stood right in front of me. Slowly, she lifted her hands to grab my shirt. And she opened her mouth.

"Tell me, Kurosaki. Tell me! Please."

She came even closer. She was pleading. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Please, tell me Kurosaki!" Her hands were shaking over my chest.

"Please!" Her mouth was begging me; my mind went blank. I bent my head over her, my shadow covering her face. She closed her eyes. I felt her breath on my lips. I let my fingers run through her hair ... _I'm sorry Souichirou!_

...and I kissed her.

"I love you Teru." I fucking do...


	3. note

Hi there!

Sorry that I kept you waiting... Didn't realize that so many people were indeed reading this story!

Well, it as been quite complicated for me to update since I started this fanfic with my ex-girl's account. I didn't wanted to start again with another account: it would have been troublesome to submit the same story twice... But last week, when I saw the reviews left, I jut begged her to let me go on with this. At last, she said it's ok. She is quite a good girl. So now, his is officially my account, with my own password and all... And if your ok with that, I'll add a few more chapters to this fanfic!

Just tell me what you feel about it.

I also need to apologize for my english that might not meet perfection... (I'm french)

Hope you'll cope with the sad parts of this story. I always felt like I would like a manga that is all about sweet feelings (even though DD might be the only shoujo I've ever read) but when you are the one writing, it just feels too easy... It's like if the relationship is simple, it becomes meaningless! That's quite stupid though...

Well, hope you'll enjoy what's coming next!


	4. Chapter 3

"I love you Teru." I fucking do...

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. She kept her eyes closed, trembling a little and I kept her close in my arms. Was she still mad? Had it gone worse with that kiss? But she had asked for it. _Fuck! What should I do now? She's driving me nuts!_

She was bitting so hard on her lip... _Why are you always behaving in such a genuine way?_

"Teru, please talk to me! I...

- N...no. Don't...

- Teru, please, calm down and look at me. Open your eyes."

I felt her hands timidly pushing me away. My body froze in understanding. _Oh god, it's broken. The faith she had put in me... I broke it._

My legs went numb. My arms fell down, not able to hold her anymore. My eyes were still open, that I was sure, though I could't see anything. I had to sit on the floor. I still could ear her unsteady breath. It was so loud in my head...I suddenly got nauseous. _Pull out of it Tasuku. You're a son of a bitch. Well, what's new?_

"Teru...

- Kurosaki, I... I... I can't. I'm so stupid. I... Sorry!"

And she dashed out slamming the door. _She is crying. She left._ _I'll go to hell, that's a sure thing!_

I stayed there, on the floor, time passing by. What had happened? I knew I was doing wrong but it was like she had been calling me from the end of the road. It felt like she was asking me to choose THIS road. _So why has it turned out that way? _

When I got out of my trance, it was already dusk outside. _Teru! _

I snatch my phone open, an uneasy feeling growing inside.

"Hey! It's me. Is she with you?... Teru of course! Oh, he told you... But... She left. Is she with you? " She wasn't home.

Riko had no idea of her whereabouts. Neither did the others. I had no way to contact her since she had left her phone behind. She had left Daisy behind... She was alone, outside, in a freezing winter night. Who would protect her now? «now»? Did I ever protect her? I've always been the one needing her. She was the one looking over me, being considerate, trusting me while I couldn't trust myself. _I'm an ass. _Even my sarcastic smile failed in suppressing the tears that came to my eyes. _Teru, where are you, you stupid girl..._

My phone started to ring, making my heart jump.

"Riko, what's new?

- Oi, what's with the «What's new»? Still looking for her?

- She is not back? _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

- No, not home yet. But aren't you looking for her? I can't believe it! Stop bothering everybody about that and do something yourself! You stupid brat...

- Eh?

- Everyone got worried after you talked to them. I spent an hour on the phone trying to calm them down, and now you tell me that you are at your hotel, warm and cozy, in you room, waiting for others to do the job! You got her to leave, you bring her back! That's how things work.

- Riko, it's not like that. She doesn't want me to find her.

- Tasuku, you're such a kid. Of course she does. And what if she doesn't? Just find her and take her home! That's all!

- Riko, get it already: she doesn't want me to find her. In such a big city, if she doesn't want me to, then it's just not possible for me to find her.

- Wha... Wait...what was that, Tasuku? Ha! Ha! Ha! Could it be that you're referring to the sort of love connection guiding you? Ha! Ha! Ha! You should cut back on the shoujos!

- And you should just shut up. What I'm saying is that we know each other quite well - I guess - so the places I'll go to should be places she will be avoiding! There is no point in...

- Giving up already, Tasuku? What a pity! I thought you were more... Well, go to hell Tasuku, and on your way, don't forget to stop by the places were you would't have looked for Teru!"

She hung up. _Riko, you crazy woman..._

But she was right! I took my jacket, put on my shoes, opened the door and...

...and there she was, standing, like a lost angel with a broken wing.

_My Teru..._


	5. Chapter 4

I took my jacket, put on my shoes, opened the door and...

...and there she was, standing, like a lost angel with a broken wing.

_My Teru..._

Her lips were purple. Her nose, cheeks, and ears went red. She was standing in a very stiff way, like some lovely zombie. She was looking at me...or maybe starring, like she was pissed. Slowly, I took her hands. They were ice cold.

" Teru, come inside."

She came.

" Come on, sit on the bed."

She was like an obedient puppy. I wrapped her with the heavy quilt.

" You must warm up. Is it ok if I sit next to to you?"

She nodded and I sat.

" Tell me what happened.

...

- I got lost."

When those three words came out of her mouth, something broke inside. She spoke in such a timid may... I stopped breathing afraid to scare her, behaving like a hunting lion, desperate for her words to come out again and ready to catch them. I focused on her lips as they were forming new words.

" I got lost and panicked. Then I realized I'd forgotten my phone and panicked even more. I went to a convenience store and asked to make a call but realized I could only call home. I...can't remember any other number.

- Wasn't Riko home?

- I don't know, I... didn't call. Was to ashamed...

- Huh?"

To ashamed? Why?

" What would I tell her? That I ran away in the freezing night without taking my coat? That I'm a stupid lunatic kid?"

_Went out without her coat? Didn't notice... Fucking weather!_

" Sorry Kurosaki that I came back here. It's embarrassing. But still nothing compared to asking Rika to come and fetch me.

I don't want her to know what a bad girl I can turn into. - _her voice...she's about to cry _-

I don't want her to know how ill my mind can run; to be the kind of girl that takes advantage of a guy full of guilt; that makes him say and do as she wants; that uses this kind of technics to obtain what she wants, I'm not proud about it. - _she's crying _-

To be such an egoist and possessive bitch and to be the one running away once I got what I've asked for... I don't want her to know about that. - _god, she's crying! Stop it already! -_

It's enough that you saw it.

I'm sorry Kurosaki." _Stop it!_

What was she talking about? Which bad girl? What guilt? Did she fell and hurt her head? I was taking to long processing all the data. It's was bringing me nowhere and I knew I had to say something, to reassure her about me, about her, about how I felt. _Shit, say something, she's crying! _But where to begin? I was burning in frustration, not able to express myself, to convey what was already so clear in my mind. _I love you. _

It all came out in a very messy way.

" Shit Teru, shut up, it's messing with my mind! You blockhead! And stop crying already! So dense!

I..."

_I... Fuck it! What am I doing?_

Her eyes were closed, hidden behind her bangs. She wasn't crying anymore but was she even breathing?

" Listen Teru, I'm sorry i shouted at you. I... But what went through your mind exactly? Look at me. _- Look at me... Teru, open your eyes...- _Teru, LOOK. AT. ME. NOW!"

She was shaking now, her eyes firmly closed, pain all across her face. My hands had been acting on their own and without knowing how, I was grabbing tightly on her shoulders. I was mad and now I was hurting her.

" I don't care, I'll speak even if don't want to listen. You're not taking advantage of anybody. Well...not of me. How could you do so? You're just a brat! I kissed you because I wanted to. Not born the one that will make me do things I don't want to. I'm the one using you. I'm the one with the perverted thoughts. I kind of like you. You have a cute face and a nice body in a way - get that already -. And you are quite able to cope with my bad personality. It makes me want to kiss you. I like you, that's all. Don't need to take that matter overboard...

Well, you must be tired. Are you warm enough? "

I took her in my arms. She buried her face in my shoulder without complaining.

" No matter what, I'll keep you here until you can face me again!"

If someone had to be the bad guy, tonight I would be the one. I was prepared to go through hell for that girl... Now I would do whatever it'd take to make her my girl.


	6. Chapter 5

If someone had to be the bad guy, tonight, I would be the one. I was prepared to go through hell for that girl... Now I would do whatever it'd take to make her my girl.

She calmed down in my embrace. I was pretty sure she would be ok now.

" Lets go to sleep Teru." She didn't move. " Come on, you have to sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

" Kurosaki...

- Mmm?

- Prove it...

- Prove what?

- What you said, prove it to me...

- I'll stay with you. I won't leave you never again! I swear.

- Why? To protect me?

- No. To protect you, I should have never met you.

- So, why is it that you'll stay?"

Her voice was soft, somewhat nonchalant. I tightened my embrace and made her rock back and forth, playing my fingers through her hair.

" I'll stay because that's what I want.

- And why is that ?

- Because if I leave, I'll miss you. My mind will go back to that shady place where being alive has no meaning. My soul will wander like a ghost.

Because you are the girl I fell for a long time ago. You are my very precious one and I'm lost without you.

Because I want you.

Because being with you makes me want you even more.

Because I love you.

- ...It's embarrassing. What should I say now?

- That you love me too...

- Is that so? How can I trust your words?

- You'll just have to.

- Then m...make me yours..."

_Teru, be a good girl. You can't just throw words like that._

" I can't. You already know that I can't do that.

- Isn't that what people usually do with their girlfriend? Or am I not a woman enough for you to want it?

- You're not some girlfriend, you are the one I love.

- So?

- So I'm not sure of what to do. I'm...new at this. I don't want to hurt you. _- making me speak in such a mushy way! Damn girl! -_

- You won't hurt me.

- You don't know that.

- I love you, so you won't hurt me."

_She said it, at last._

I hadn't suspected how much I had been waiting for these three words to come out.

We had talked to each other in a very open way. Ours feelings had simply made their way out. There was no drama, no tears, no shouting. But with her confession, I new I would lose it. And so did I:

" ... Ok."

She said nothing, her face still hidden in my shoulder, her body warmly wrapped with the quilt. I would't initiate it. I'd wait for her to make the first move. Maybe she would fell asleep and she'd forget about today, about all the crapy stuff we said. That would be good, everything going back to place...

_Holly shit! Don't fall asleep. Let me have you..._

Her hands went down to my thighs, gently stroking my jeans. It became hard swallow. She turned her face up to meet my eyes. I wasn't sure of what to do. Her posture was full of resolve. She was making up for my hesitations. She came closer, her lips parting slightly. She closed her eyes. _Teru..._

I took her face in my hands and bent down to kiss her. My body was moving on its own.

I needed to taste her. As I took her lower lip between my teeth, my hands ran to her back, finding their way beneath her shirt. She pulled back from the kiss, but kept looking at me.

I was begging her now:

" Please, let me discover you. " She made an endearing expression; it mixed shame with curiosity.

My hands took from where they had left. I followed her spine bone with only my fingertips. _Your skin, it's soft and hot. _My heart clenched. I had to lean on her shoulder, my lips against her collar bone. I had waited for this too long. It was hard to keep my breath steady.

She shivered at the contact. It made me smile.

" Am I causing this?

- S...Stop messing with me"

My fingers' soft dance took back again, making her react even more. I was torturing her. I planted soft kisses down her neck, planning to tease her a little more when a sadistic laugh blew me up:

" Ku-KUROSAKI!

- Humm?

- You... Well, stop mocking me...

- Hum? Meaning?

- Meaning, ... Touch me already! " _What was that? Where did it come from?_

Surprised by the sudden request, I straightened up to look at her, and there she was: eyes clouded with lust, panting, desire perspiring from her whole body, but somehow, furious. She wasn't herself anymore.

Instinctively, I backed down and looked away, trying to cool down. How could she make such a face? _You're such a lewd girl, totally asking me to jump you..._

From the corner of my eye, I saw her turn away too, hiding her face behind long locks of her hair.

_Shit! _Here she was, misunderstanding it all again. This time, I would explain myself.

" Teru, I am not backing off. You took me by surprise, that's all." Our eyes met again. I looked at her intensely enough to dissuade her to turn away.

Slowly, very slowly, I moved back to her. She couldn't escape me.

" I want to feel your skin more." She shivered again. I grabbed her firmly by the thighs and pushed her to me in a way that made her fall on her back. I bent over her making sure not break eye contact.

" Tell me now, who are you, naughty girl? Mind to introduce yourself? " She might have had a hint about being the prey now since she curled up a little, letting me know that she was getting scared. But no matter what, I would't stop. It was ok since I would't hurt her.

I was going to take care of her, to protect her, to love her.

I was going to make love to her.


	7. note 2

Sorry for the long wait.

On holidays... at last! I'm gonna write non stop for a few days to share a bite

of what has been running in my head...

See you very soon!


	8. Chapter 6

_Still many things to correct and rewrite but could't wait to post_

I was going to take care of her, to protect her, to love her.  
I was going to make love to her.

Soft fingertips across her skin. A light touch running from her neck to her collarbone. Her warm breath over my ear. Her hand trembling against my chest.

Slowly, her blouse went off. She kept her eyes closed. Her head tilted up a little as my nose slid along her breast.

Her breathing took up when my lips got to her belly button and she shivered when she felt my hands unfastening her jeans. I pulled them down while kissing her skin. She smelled like soap...I wanted her more than ever. My body needed her. She was beautiful in her plain underwear.

" Teru...?- Yes?  
Her timid voice turned me on even more.  
- Is it ok for me to go on?"

She sat up on the bed, staring at me with willful eyes, took my shirt and pulled it over my head messing all my hair up.

At that moment, the beast woke up.

I literally attacked her, taking her by the her neck, pressing my lips on hers, crashing her in the mattress, licking down her throat like some starving animal.

I snatched away my pants and her underwear, still tasting her soft skin. She kept shivering at my every move, never opposing. My heart kept running faster and faster in my chest, beating loudly in my ears.

My lovely girl was there, naked, right under my touch, but I could't see her anymore, my mind totally clouded by lust while my body went on by itself.

_Teru, where are you? Are you ok? Is it really what you want?_

As I was looking for my way through this mesmerizing haze, hot fingertips came across my face. I could see her again, flushed and panting but tentatively smiling.

_You drive me totally crazy... _

That's when I realized that I was right about to take her. I had regained consciousness in the meantime saving her from a brutal dismemberment.

She blushed hard as I kept staring at her, considering what could have happened.

_Cool your head a little your jerk! And try not to break her... _

These long and embarrassing minutes of silence ended when I rolled to her side to finally get up.

" Kurosaki! Don't!

She was pleading now, in such a way... _Oh fuck! Tonight, you're gonna be fucking mine!_

- Stop misunderstanding things, sweetheart. Your fate has been sealed quite some time ago. Now, even if you want to leave, you can't ; even if you don't want me anymore, you'll have me ; even if you came to realize the big mistake it is, you'll take responsibility ; because I'm a man who loves you, your body, your soul. I love you Teru, and I'm tired of hiding it..."

I went through my things to find a condom - _Thoughtfulness is blessed..._ - and quickly got back to my girl waiting under the thick quilt.

She tried to hide her teary eyes behind her silky bangs but her soft smile was showing. She had liked my words to the point of crying... and now I was the one about to cry.

I took her deep in my embrace, running my fingers down her long hair to her tiny back. Softly, I pulled her to me. Her whole body was stiff from anticipation. I kept cuddling more and more until she could relax. She was burning hot and I was going crazy again. I couldn't wait anymore second.

_I want you NOW!_

I rolled over her, looking deep in her eyes, monitoring her feelings, ready to stop at any moment ; but she took me by surprise, opening herself. The very last lock broke.

My mouth fell to her ear: " I do love you... " and I made her mine.


	9. Chapter 7

The very last lock broke. My mouth fell to her ear: " I do love you... " and I made her mine.

I pushed myself inside of her, controlling my body had much as I could. Questions kept running in my head.

_How should I do this? Should I do this as quickly as I can like you rip off a band aid? _

_Maybe I should have taken it slow, beating around the the bush a little, making her want this more... But I guess it would get quite embarrassing for her..._

_Oh God!_

This was my first time with a virgin... Well, it was the first time not being jumped by some maniac girl unable to keep her panties on. I had no experiment in "making love". It's always been erratic sex and nothing more. In others words, I might have been a virgin as well.

I new how coward it was to convince myself the faster would be the better. But there I was, ready to take her and dreading she could change her mind.

I pushed in a little more and felt her entire body tense. She had turned her head to the side, her hair spreading across her face in a way that left me clueless about her feelings. Am I hurting her? Of course I was, forcing myself inside of her! My blood froze at the thought.

" Teru, are you ok? " I stood there for a minute, staring at her, monitoring her every move.

She answered with a timid and unconvincing nod.

" Ok... But tell if it's too much! "

I got back at what I was doing, gently spreading her legs wider. I felt her tighten more en more, her fists against my chest, fighting me away. It's was her whole body pushing me away, screaming for me to leave, as I kept on claiming her.

I buried myself a little more, finally tearing up her virginity.

Her eyes flashed open as her body arched in pain, her hands covering her mouth to muffle her despair. I leaned down to plant a few kisses by her neck, slowly pulling back, before shoving in again.

I kept a slow pace to let her body relax. It was fucking insanely too slow and I was going crazy. Her skin was hot and soft. My lips were burning over her. She tasted so good!

_Calm down... Oh, Teru, you're so tight!_

Once again, her body arched, but this time it felt like it was to meet mine. She pressed her hips hard against me, letting an indiscernible moan escape.

She was wet... she was liking this! Her eyes were closed again, and this was a good thing since I could't suppress the stupid grin from spreading across my face.

I grabbed her waist firmly and thrusted harder and harder, speeding up the pace, my brain clouded by my need. She was moaning so loud now... maybe she was screaming.

I didn't know which one it was, but no matter what, I couldn't stop, I couldn't slow down, I couldn't bring myself out of this frenzy. She was mine. I was having her now. I'd yearned so long for her flesh... I was loosing it all. I could't think straight anymore. My body was working on its own, my muscles aching, and my heart, running at an incredible speed.

" Oh God, you feel so good... You... taste so... sweet! "

I took her in my embrace, moving on arm to her back while resting on the other, lifting her from the mattress ; and as pleasure overwhelmed me, I pounded deeply a few more time inside of her tiny body.

" Fuck! I love you Teru!

- ... I... love you too."

But as I backed down to look at her, I was confronted to her shaking form, tears running across her cheeks.


End file.
